parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Genie (nikkdisneylover8390 Style)
Beauty and the Genie is half coolzdane and half nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of Walt Disney's 30th animated classic, Beauty and the Beast (1991). Summary An arrogant young tramp and his castle's servants fall under the spell of a wicked enchantress, who turns him into the powerful Genie until he learns to love and be loved in return. The spirited, headstrong village cocker spaniel Lady enters the Genie's castle after he imprisons her father Patou. With the help of his enchanted servants, including the matronly Rapunzel, Lady begins to draw the cold-hearted Genie out of his isolation. Cast * Lady (Lady and the Tramp franchise) - Princess Belle * Genie (Aladdin franchise) - The Beast * Tramp (Lady and the Tramp franchise) - The Prince * Steele (Balto) - Gaston LeGume * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Kristoff (Frozen), Tarzan, Aladdin, Hercules - Lumiere (candelabra) * Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Balto, Pongo (101 Dalmatians), Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Adult Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change) - Lumiere (human) * Shrek, Donkey - Cogsworth (clock) * Bagheera (The Jungle Book franchise), Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) - Cogsworth (human) * Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert (Tangled) - Mrs. Potts (teapot) * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH franchise) - Mrs. Potts (human) * Pinocchio Fitzherbert (Pinocchio) - Chip Potts (teacup) * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail franchise) - Chip Potts (human) * Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) - Maurice * Nikki (with Katlag and Star as extras) - LeFou * Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) - Philippe * Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) - Wardrobe * Adult Nala, Adult Kiara, and Adult Vitani (The Lion King franchise) - Claudia, Laura, and Paula * Wreck-It Ralph - The Stove * Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) - Monsieur D'Arque * Sally Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Princess Anna (Frozen), Jane Porter (Tarzan), Jasmine (Aladdin), Megara (Hercules) - Fifi (feather duster) * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Jenna (Balto), Perdita (101 Dalmatians), Adult Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest), Dusty the Wolf (Balto 3: Wings of Change) - Fifi (human) * Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - Sultan (footstool) * Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) - Sultan (dog) * Panthers, Cow, Warthog, Lizard, Octopus, Ostrich, Gorilla (The Emperor's New Groove) - The Wolves * Various Animals (Bambi 1 and 2) - Deer and Birds in the Prologue * Nighmare Moon, Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Soothslayer (Kung Fu Panda 2), Panthy (Noah's Ark; 2007), Stretch (Toy Story 3), Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective), Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar), Mittens (Bolt), Little Sister Mouse (Robin Hood), Jewel (Rio), Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under), Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who; 2008) - Old Beggar Woman/Beautiful Enchantress * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets), Uncle Max (The Lion King 3; Hakuna Matata), Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Grand Duke's Owls (Rock O'Doodle), Iago (Aladdin franchise) - The Baker * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) - The Bookseller * Various Animals - Townspeople * Various Animal Villains - Gaston's Villagers, Gaston's Buddies * Various Humans, Toons, Mythical Creatures - Enchanted Servants/Objects * Various Animals - Human Servants Scenes 1. Prologue 2. "Lady" 3. Lady Meets Steele, Star, Kaltag, and Nikki 4. Patou's Invention 5. Patou Gets Lost/The Panthers, Cow, Warthog, Lizard, Octopus, Ostrich, and Gorilla 6. Patou Come Upon the Castle 7. Steele Proposes To Lady/"Lady" Reprise 8. Lady Arrives at the Castle 9. Lady's New Home 10. "Steele" 11. Lady Meets Rapunzel, Pinocchio, Queen Elsa 12. Lady is Being Difficult 13. Lady Leaves Her Room/Meeting Jack Skellington, Kristoff, Tarzan, Aladdin, Hercules, Shrek and Donkey 14. "Be Our Guest" 15. Exploring The West Wing/Lady Finds The Magic Rose 16. Lady Runs Off/Genie Fights The Panthers, Cow, Warthog, Lizard, Octopus, Ostrich, and Gorilla 17, Steele Plans A Scheme with Jenner 18. Something Special For Lady ("Something There") 19. Preparing The Castle ("Human Again") 20. A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Genie") 21. Genie Set Lady Free 22. Steele' Evil Plan In Action ("Kill the Beast") 23. The Castle Under Attack 24. Genie Vs. Steele 25. Transformation/Happy Ending 26. End Credits Movie Used Movies/TV Show Used Movie Used Movies/TV Show Used Voices Special Thanks Trivia Gallery Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs